Study Hall
by crowley-king-of-the-trunk
Summary: Crowley was allowed to roam the bunker now and with the boys gone every other day you two had the chance to get to know each other a little better. You knew you liked Crowley, but you didn't know until recently how much you wanted Crowley.


**A/N: I do not own ****_Supernatural_**** or it's characters. The OC doesn't have a name, is female. This story is rated M for a reason, it has some rough sex.**

There hasn't been a case in weeks, the boys were wandering around the bunker. They were constantly making you do research no matter where they were. Crowley started dropping by more often, mainly because you gave him good reason to. You and Crowley were developing your own relationship that the boys didn't know about, but with the boys being around so much you couldn't find time to wander off into the bedroom with Crowley. The fact that it had been days since the last time you 'frick fracked' with Crowley was getting under your skin.

"Y/N, have you gotten any farther on Abaddon's location?" Dean crossed the bunker with a plate of food and a beer, taking a seat at the other side of the large table next to Sam.

"No Dean, I'm just as close as I was two hours ago." Irritation clear in your voice.

"What about the tablet, have you gotten any more new information." Dean then took a bite of his sandwich.

"No, personally I don't think we can get anywhere without someone who can actually read the bloody thing." You kept your eyes on the book in front of you, almost sure that if you looked at Dean you could burn a whole through his soul.

"Sounds like someone's been spending too much time with Crowley." Dean chuckled.

"Who's been spending too much time with me?" Crowley voiced from behind you. He took his seat next to you, a large grin present on his face.

"Y/N." Dean chuckled again.

"Dean thinks that because I said 'bloody thing' it means that we've been around each other a lot." You glared at Dean then Crowley.

"Well, with you cooped up here constantly, you are the only one I see anymore." Crowley grinned. You could feel his hand slide over your thigh while a gentle touch. You grinned back at him grateful to feel an intimate touch.

"See, you've been around him too much." Dean leaned back in his chair. You could feel Crowley's hand reach further into your inner thigh. His touch caused electricity on your skin and you tried desperately not to squirm.

"Well, it was only with his help that I was able to find that symbol you needed for trapping angels, even fallen ones." You glared at Dean. Sam finally looked up from his own research.

"Thanks for that by the way." Sam gave you a slight smile and you returned it. Crowley's hand kept moving farther towards your core and you gripped the arm rests of the chair with all your might. Crowley's hand cupped your heat and you felt your whole body radiate with pleasure. You clinched your teeth to keep a small moan from escaping. Knowing the dangerousness of the situation you pulled Crowley's hand away.

"Y/N, you look tense." Crowley smirked.

"You would know." You unintentionally snapped at him.

"What's going on with you two?" Dean furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Nothing really." Crowley darted a look at him. Dean glared back at him and continued to eat his sandwich. Silence fell over the table as a slight awkward feel filled the air. Seeking revenge on Crowley for coming close to revealing what was going on, to Dean, you snuck your hand into his lap. You could feel his thigh tense when you took a grip on his hardened cock. You leaned your chin on your other hand seeming to look as if you were focused on your book. While your other hand began to palm at Crowley aggressively, he adjusted slightly in his seat, which indicated he was getting hot and bothered. Crowley's gaze began to waver as you gripped farther into his groin, gripping at his balls you massaged them between your fingers. You took a passing glance at Crowley to see his eyes were closed. Slowly you brought your hand back up to his waist line, tugging at his shirt you wrapped your fingers into his pants. His eyes shot open and he jumped slightly in his chair, startling the boys.

"What the hell, Crowley." Sam glared at him. You snickered under your breath as you returned your hand back on top of the table.

"Yeah, what's wrong with you?" Dean's brows came together on his forehead as he chewed his food. Crowley swallowed harshly and sat up straight in his chair.

"I just realized, I have an appointment." With that Crowley was gone.

"Good riddance." Dean rolled his eyes, taking another bite of his sandwich. Bored by the absence of your soul source of entertainment you stood from your chair.

"Where are you going." Dean mumbled through a mouth full of food.

"To my room." You closed your book and took it with you. You walked down the hall to your room, once you entered the door a hand slammed you against the wall. Crowley closed the door, a look of hunger in his eyes as he leaned in and kissed you. His hands were restless against your body.

"Dammit." You huff, pulling away from his kiss. You pulled at his clothes trying to undress him as quickly as possible. You were able to strip him of his shirt and tie before he pushed you to the bed. Crowley removed your shoes and you sat up to attend to his pants. Pulling his belt off his waist you unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Crowley gripped the bottom of your shirt pulling it over your head. He leaned over you to kiss your shoulder. You pulled his pants down to his ankles, but before you could get to his boxers he pushed you back onto the bed. He pulled harshly on your pants until they left your body. He kicked off his shoes and pants as he simultaneously removed your underwear. He pulled his body over yours, crashing his lips to yours. His hands frantically running over your body. Both of you were breathing heavily, a groan escaped Crowley's lips as your ground your hips against his hard-on. Crowley's hands unclasped your bra and removed it. He then removed his own boxers, never breaking your kiss. He reached a hand down between you two, fingering at your entrance to make sure you were ready for him. Wasting no time he lined himself up to you and gave one hard thrust to enter your body. You moaned loudly at the sensation, arching your back and tossing your head back into the pillow. Crowley was silent, his hips firmly pressed into your as his head pressed into your chest.

"Ahhh, you feel so good." He breathed out. You moaned into his shoulder, clawing at his back as he continued his thrusts. Every press of your bodies released moans from both of you. Crowley knew your body too well and it wasn't long before you were breathless and ready to cum for him. Crowley bit into your shoulder, holding your hips steady as you bucked erratically.

"Just hold on a little longer." He mumbled into your shoulder. You let out another moan in satisfaction. Crowley continued to pound into you, but you held your release just for him. You reached your hand down between your two. You gripped onto Crowley's balls, massaging them more aggressively than before in an attempt to help him along. Crowley bite down harshly into your neck, most likely drawing blood. He groaned very loudly making your body quiver under his.

"C-Crowley!" You choked. You couldn't hold on any longer.

"That's it, darling. I-I'm ready for you." He murmured into your neck. He bucked his hips against you causing you to arch your back as your orgasm took over your body. Your nails dug further into his back, pressing your face into his shoulder as you moaned loudly. Crowley cradled your head against him as he too found his release. He grunted into your ear as you felt him shake with his release. As you finally came down from your high, your bodies weak from your physical exhaustion. Crowley pulled you over him as he rolled over to his back. You loved the way he held you after sex, the way he stayed inside you while he laid sweet kisses across your face and chest.

"I missed this." You whispered onto his chest.

"Me too, darling. Me too." Crowley wrapped a hand around your back, resting his other hand on your head. He planted a gentle kiss on your forehead. You laid there in the heat of each other's bodies as you caught your breaths.


End file.
